Shadows:I Walk a Lonely Road
by WhiteStars
Summary: Bankotsu and Kagome are both alone.Then they meet and decide to travel together despite being enemies...and the least thing they would expect is to fall in...love?
1. Bankotsu

Shadows: I Walk a Lonely Road

Chapter one

Bankotsu

"No Jakotsu. Please don't die.I don't know what I'm going to do without you.''

"I know big brother but, I don't think I'll live long enough."

"No don't say that,.''

"But Its true. Big brother, I'll always love you."

"JAKOTSU NO."

He felt limp in Bankotsu's arms and right then, his body turned to dust.

* * *

Later that Evening

Bankotsu stood in front of his brothers tomb.

He had buried Jakotsu's bones in ashes in there.

Bankotsu walked over to the tree and leaned on it

It was just then when he realized something.

Him and Jakotsu were the last alive members of the band of seven.

And Jakotsu died.

It was just him left. Left alone. He walked a lonely no one by his side - except for his shadow.


	2. Kagome

Shadows: I Walk a Lonely Road

Chapter Two

Kagome

Kagome ran through the forest.

She had just seen Inuyasha with Kikyo.

She had tears in her eyes.

_Why_, she thought still running.

_I know Inuyasha loves Kikyo._

_But he promised me he'd never go see her without talking to me first._

She began crying some more.

Kagome reached Keade's hut.

Everyone was asleep as it was already late in the night.

Kagome picked up her bag. Then her bow and arrows. she ran out the hut and into the forest again. Finally she stopped at a clearing and leaned against a tree. _What should I do_ Kagome thought while looking at her bow and arrows.

_I can't go back. Of course I'll have to face Inuyasha and maybe even Kikyo if I do._

"I know, I'll run away and be on my own. Inuyasha I don't need your protection. I can defend myself perfectly fine."

Kagome stopped talking.

"But...I'll be alone.''

Her tears began to fall again.

"I won't have the company like I used to.''

_No one to hug_ (Shippo)

_No one to talk to_ (Sango)

_No one to slap (_Miroku)

_No one to yell sit at_ (Inuyasha)

_No one._

_I'm all alone._

_Walking a lonely road._

_With no one._

_But my shadow._


	3. Together

Shadows: I Walk A Lonely Road

Chapter Three

Together

Kagome was deep in thought. Then she heard some noises. She put her hair behind her ear and listened someone crying. "Crying? Who could be crying?"

Kagome got up and looked behind the tree

she widened her eyes in shock.

"Bankotsu.''

He looked up.

"GO AWAY OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU." Bankotsu threatened.

Instead of going away, Kagome sat next to him.

"Why were you crying?''

It was his turn to widen his eyes.

He just threatened to kill her and she wasn't scared.

"Why do you care.''

"Because I can't see some one in so much pain."

"I am not in pain."

"I can see you are."

"How?"

Kagome thought for a moment. _His crying..._

"Because it happened to me.''

"Yea,what happened.''

"Why do you care?''

"Because …I'm a caring person.''

"That's what I asked you but you never did tell me.''

''Look ,if you tell me what happened, I'll tell you.''

"Alright.''

And she told her whole story.

''So the I decided to run away,"she finished.

After Kagome's, Bankotsu told her his story.

"You know..." Bankotsu began. "Since we're both alone, I thought maybe we could travel together.''

Kagome looked at him and said, "Huh?''

"We are both alone so why not share our loneliness. And you can help me find the shards. If you agree okay and if you don't… I'll cut your head off so you don't really have much of a choice."

"Well okay, its not like you could do the same thing as Inuyasha did to me.''

"Of course I won't because I won't fall in love with you.''

"Yeah, that will never happen.''

He agreed.

And they walked towards the forest.


	4. Apart

Shadows: I Walk A Lonely Road

Chapter Four

Apart

Kagome and Bankotsu walked through the forest.

They didn't know they were being followed. A pair of red eyes glowed in the bushes. The owner of those eyes jumped out of the bushes. It was a demon. A huge rat demon.

Kagome yelled and stepped behind Bankotsu.

Bankotsu got his sword ready.

"I want the girl, give me the girl," the demon squeaked out.

"Not going to happen," Bankotsu yelled out.

He charged at the demon with his sword.

The rat demon grabbed Banruyu with it's teeth and threw it against a tree.

Bankotsu looked back at it. The rat demon took this chance and bit him in his left shoulder. Bankotsu fell to the ground and the demon laughed evily.

"Bankotsu," Kagome yelled.

She ran to his side.

"Look out," Bankotsu shouted to Kagome.

The rat demon grabbed Kagome and started carrying her away.

Bankotsu tried to get up, but he couldn't move.

"Bankotsu," Kagome called out.

"Ka..gome," he tried to saying her name.

Kagome was already gone.

And Bankotsu lay limp on the ground.


	5. Saved

Shadows: I Walk A Lonely Road

Chapter Five

Saved

The rat demon took Kagome into his hideout which was a cave. He threw Kagome into the stack of hay. "You have the jewel shards, give them to me," the demon demanded.

"I …can't do that," Kagome told him.

"Why no the?" demon questioned.

"I can't do that because they were already taken from me,'' Kagome lied.

"Do you speak the truth?" the demon asked.

Kagome nodded.

His stomach growled.

"Well if I can't have the jewel shards, then I'll just have dinner," the rat demon said while licking his lips in a way that meant he was looking at his dinner.

Kagome widened her eyes.

Just then, she heard a voice, Bankotsu's voice.

"Banruyusein," he screamed.

Kagome got down.

When she looked up, the rat demon was gone.

Kagome, crying, ran to hug Bankotsu.

He hugged her back.

"Kagome I killed the demon, its okay," Bankotsu reassured her.

"I'm crying because I thought you were going to die,'' Kagome explained to Bankotsu.

Even though he didn't show it, Bankotsu was touched. Other than his brothers, never had anyone that really worried for him. And no one was worried in the way Kagome was.

"Come on Kagome, lets go back. I'll even carry you," Bankotsu told her.

She looked up and nodded.

Bankotsu walked out of the cave, carrying Kagome in his arms.


	6. The Letter

Shadows: I Walk A Lonely Road

Chapter Six

The Letter

It was just the break of dawn.

Inuyasha sneaked into the village.

He quietly went inside the hut.

In front of him stood Keadae, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirarra they all looked at him angrily. Inuyasha stared back at them. For a moment, no one said anything.

Keadae spoke up first. "Inuyasha, did ye go to see my sister?"

Inuyasha couldn't speak. He felt so guilty.

Instead he nodded.

"That would explain everything," Sango yelled out.

"Yea," Shippo too yelled.

Kirarra meowed.

'What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"This letter," Miroku blurted out.

He handed it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took the letter from him and saw what it read:

_Dear Inuyasha and everyone else,_

_By now, you guys have probably noticed that I am gone. I haven't been kidnapped or anything. Actually, I've decided to be on my own. Pleas don't come looking for me. I really wouldn't like that. I have my own reasons for leaving._

_Kagome_

"Kagome ran away!" Inuyasha screamed in shock.

Everyone looked at him now knowing he knew what had happened_._


	7. The Search

Shadows: I Walk A Lonely Road

Chapter Seven

The Search

"Yes Inuyasha, she did!" Sango shouted at Inuyasha.

"This is all your fault Inuyasha. Every time you go see Kikyo without telling Kagome. And what does she do after seeing you together -she gets upset and leaves. But this time, its for real."

"I can't believe she's really gone," Miroku whispered.

"SANGO IS RIGHT INUYASHA. IT _IS _ALL YOUR FAULT!" Shippo said in tears.

"She could be already killed for all we know Inuyasha," Sango yelled.

"Calm down everyone," Keadae told everyone. "This is no time to get all upset and to be blaming each other. We must find Kagome and ask her to come back. We must make sure she is safe and unharmed. And Inuyasha, ye must apologize."

"I know," Inuyasha agreed. "I'll go look north. Miroku you go south Sango, you go East. And Shippo, you stay here with Keadae in case Kagome comes back here."

"We'll all meet back here tomorrow morning."

They all nodded and ran out the hut determined.

Especially Inuyasha, he wanted to find Kagome more than anyone and apologize to her.

He hoped she would forgive him.


	8. The Night

Shadows: I Walk A Lonely Road

Chapter Eight

The Night

"Bankotsu, I can walk on my own now, "Kagome told him.

"Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm sure."

Bankotsu set her down.

"Where are we going Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu looked up at the sky.

It was already dusk.

"Its getting late. Lets look for a place to sleep."

"Alright."

A half an hour later, they found a place to camp out.

It was a clearing in the forest.

"Kagome, I'm going hunting. You stay here and start the fire," Bankotsu told her.

"Hurry back," Kagome yelled while watching him leave.

After four tries, Kagome finally got the fire to work.

Bankotsu arrived only moments later with a dead rabbit in his hands.

Kagome raised her eye brows.

"A rabbit?"

"Yea, don't you like rabbit?"

"I have never eaten a rabbit in my life."

"Its really good, you should try some."

"Lets cook it first."

Bankotsu nodded.

Kagome cleaned the rabbit and Bankotsu took out the guts for her. Then he helped her by cutting it into pieces and putting them onto sticks. They put the sticks over the fire and began eating it.

"This is rally good," Kagome stated.

"I told you it was," Bankotsu bragged.

"Thanks for um saving me," Kagome thanked Bankotsu.

"No problem," Bankotsu told her.

"You don't have to thank me."

"But I do. If you weren't there, I wouldn't be eating this rabbit right now, instead I'd be eaten."

"Then you're welcome."

"Are you okay, you looked injured very badly."

"I'm okay Kagome. And if I wasn't, I'd tell you."

Kagome smiled and leaned on Bankotsu's shoulders.

Then she heard a voice.

"Kagome."

It was… Inuyasha


	9. Inuyasha's Arrival and Bankotsu's Love

Shadows: Walk A Lonely Road

Chapter Nine

Inuyasha's Arrival and Bankotsu's Love

"Inu…yasha. Inuyasha, what are you doing here," Kagome asked.

Inuyasha just looked at her.

And Bankotsu.

"I smelled your scent mixed up with his. So I came rushing over here. I thought you were kidnapped while traveling on your own and now I can see that you aren't. Kagome, what are you doing here with Bankotsu," Inuyasha said but yelled the last part.

"I chose to go with him," Kagome whispered.

"Why?"

"The other night, I saw you with Kikyo. That was the day I wanted to leave you. Then I met Bankotsu. We decided to travel together and- Bankotsu cut her off. And everything was okay until you showed up," Bankotsu finished for her.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"Lets go Kagome," he said pulling her away.

"No," said Kagome making him let go. I'm staying here, with Bankotsu."

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

"Go away you dog," Bankotsu told him.

"You watch it."

"No, you watch it."

Inuyasha growled.

"Listen, Kagome doesn't deserve someone who always betrays her. She deserves better than that," Bankotsu said in Inuyasha's face.

"Inuyasha, I think you should go," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha stared at Bankotsu, knowing he was right. Kagome did deserve someone better than him. But it wouldn't be Bankotsu.

"I admit you're right," Inuyasha said to Bankotsu. But she doesn't need a dead corpse as her companion."

"Than what does that make Kikyo?!" Kagome almost yelled out but said.

Inuyasha looked at her.

"Kikyo is more than a dead corpse, I **love** her."

Kagome stared at him in shock.

He had just admitted that he actually did love Kikyo.

"And do you love Bankotsu? No? Me and Kikyo share a relationship that started before either one of you were born. And that is still going on right now. None of you can change that," Inuyasha explained to Kagome and Bankotsu.

"Inuyasha, please go away," Kagome whispered.

"I will."

Inuyasha left.

Kagome watched him go away. Then she fell down to the ground and cried with her hands buried in her face.

Bankotsu walked over to Kagome, trying to comfort her with his hug.

Kagome hugged him back, still crying.

"Oh Bankotsu, I thought he would at least apologize. He didn't. instead, he comes over here and tells me his love for Kikyo."

"Its okay Kagome, he doesn't realize what kind of mistake he is making. it's the most important one in his life. Walking out on someone who deserves the world's greatest happiness."

Kagome looked up.

"Kagome, even if Inuyasha doesn't consider you to be in his life, you are the most important person in mine's and I… love you."


	10. Its Love

Shadows: I Walk A Lonely Road

Chapter Ten

Its Love

Kagome stopped crying.

"You…you love _me_."

"Kagome, I swear that I am not just saying this. I meant each and every word. I love you."

"Then, I think I do too."

"W-what?"

"I can tell you really care about me Bankotsu. So I have to give my love to someone who does."

Kagome smiled.

"Bankotsu, I can tell this is love."

"It is love, Kagome. And I love you back."

"I know, you just told me."

They looked into each others eyes.

Their faces got closer and closer to theirs until their lips touched.

_I am kissing him,_ Kagome thought.

_I am kissing her,_ Bankotsu also thought.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck, pulling herself up closer to him. .She moaned when Bankotsu nibbled on her lip.

Bankotsu slipped his tongue into her mouth as he put one arm around her waist. He reluctantly pulled away for breath and rested his forehead on Kagome's. They stood there for what seemed like forever, just staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you Bankotsu," Kagome finally said.

Bankotsu tightened his arms around her as he laid his head on top of Kagome's.

"Me too Kagome." Bankotsu whispered back.

They hugged each other very passionately.

Kagome snuggled further into his warmth.

Kagome caught Bankotsu's eyes with her own. A soft smile graced her features as she reached up and gave him a kiss on the lips. Not long after she pulled away, she was pushed back up by Bankotsu's arms.

Bankotsu pressed his lips against Kagome's, kissing her for all he was worth. He put all of his love for her in it. He lightly prodded her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. Kagome opened. He invaded her mouth with his tongue, memorizing every crevice. Bankotsu was surprised when he felt her tongue run over his.

He smiled knowing that Kagome really did love him.

His lungs were burning from the lack of air and unwillingly pulled away, breathing in the much needed air.

Kagome gave a content sigh and laid her head on his chest. "Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu looked down at her.

"Yes. What is it."

"I know I already said this but I love you, I just love you."

He smiled and kissed her once again.


End file.
